onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Smoker Post Timeskip Portrait.png
Manga vs Anime Look at that anime image. His scar isn't even drawn fully. Why would we use an incorrect image with awful detail. 00:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, in that specific anime version Smoker's scar is more complete. It doesn't just "end" over his right eye, but it continues further down his face. I recommend an alternate manga version, or a better anime version to be added. Otherwise I'll be supporting the current anime pic. MasterDeva (talk) 00:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you get what I'm saying. Look at the scar in the current anime version, and you'll see that it kind of ends and then starts back up again. 00:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I understood what you wrote perfectly. That's why I said we need alternatives for both of them. I acknowledge that the anime version is flawed but the manga one is not perfect either. MasterDeva (talk) 00:55, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok. I'm in the process of moving at the moment, so I don't have access to my normal PC at this moment. If one isn't found soon, I will search as soon as I get it back, which should be saturday. 00:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Smoker's eyes are not red. 09:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) We know. They're brown, as the anime image depicts. 14:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) And he wears sunglasses in the anime image so his eyes are not visible. Let's use the anime. 17:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The anime image without his sunglasses is fine except for the half drawn scar. Manga is the best alternative at this moment. 17:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm still waiting for those alternative pics Galaxy-kun. MasterDeva (talk) 17:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Look at the manga image. Never seen a worse manga image ever. Oh wait, I've sen Perona's portrait. 17:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Literally Lol'd Staw. You are terrible at trolling. ] Can't yet Deva. Don't have my PC. 17:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The thing is...I wasn't trolling. 11:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The thing about the manga image is that there's a lot of things obscuring his face. His hand, Shirahoshi's hair, and even his sunglasses. Everything is too clustered. The anime image doesn't have any of that, and I think that little scar-jump is just one problem compared to the problems the manga has. 18:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't say kun. You're not Japanese. SeaTerror (talk) 18:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you prefer Klobis to call you kun? 18:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) So what are we gonna do? poll it? revert? 19:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Let's poll it. 19:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll is currently closed .This poll will decide which image we will use to describe the scene. To vote you must have 300 edits and be a registered user here for three months. The poll opened on May 21 at 20:00 UTC and will close on May 26, at 16:00 UTC. The options are below. '' Which image will we use? '''1. Use the manga image' # 20:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Smoker's scar is incomplete in the anime. #Klobis (talk) 02:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # 2. Use the first anime image # 19:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Smoker's eyes aren't red.... # 20:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) His glasses aren't in the way, they're only giving him more swag. #SeaTerror (talk) 23:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 3. Use the second anime image # 19:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Only one where hands and glasses aren't in the way. Best for identification purposes. # 20:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # # 08:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (What JSD said... Plus hair) # 10:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # 00:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) # 19:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 04:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the only scene where he wears his glasses? After that scene, he isn't shown wearing his glasses anymore. Isn't a portrait image used to depict a character as they are generally shown in the series? #MasterDeva (talk) 04:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC)